You make me human
by QueenOfBlu
Summary: Ichigo has been a vampire for over 100 years. He doesn't know his creator but when he finds him he will kill him. Along the way he has met people that he likes and people that he loathes. But there is one that makes him feel alive. Another vampire named Grimmjow. Grimmjow knows his maker but does he know Ichigo's too? AU. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello kittieberries, it's been a while. I thought I would upload something different. I'm a little rusty so please stick with me while I'm working on this. I have no idea where I'm going with this so updates might be erratic. I've been sitting on this for a while but I've actually been scared to upload it because it's not something that I've wrote before. I hope that you like it. As always let' get on with the story.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this story. They belong to the original creator.

Warnings: spelling and grammar. Violence. Explicit language. Fluff. Angst. Men dealing with emotions. Lemons and some other citrus( later in the story)

Enjoy:3

* * *

When you've been a vampire for as long as I have you run into many people. People you like and people you loathe. There's always one person that you're drawn back to. We fight like worst enemies and love like there's no one else. No matter where I am I see something that reminds me of him, whether it's a flower or a smell my mind goes back to him. It's been about 20 years since I seen him last. We went our separate ways to go to the other end of the earth. He went one way and I went the other. Every time I see blue hair I think it's him, if my heart still beat I know that it would skip one.

Being a vampire means that you're a child of the night, You begin to miss the sun. Unlike the myths we don't turn into dust. Our blood boils slowly under our skin, this can take minutes if you're a youngling. But if you're as old as I am it can take hours. You eventually have to move because you don't age, People begin to grow suspicious so you have to uproot your life and start over. You can go back to your home town when you know people have died. This can also take years. You might make friends who you can trust with your secret, I have made many over the years, some human, others vampires like myself. My human friends died long ago. I miss them every day. My vampire friends meet every 5 years. We catch up, talk about old memories and make new ones, this is what keeps us going. It gives us the will to live, so to speak.

It can be lonely most of the time. Your family is long gone. You have no ties to anyone but yourself and you can only trust a few with your secret. It's hard spending years alone, most days you have a grip on your mentality other days, not so much. You begin to imagine things that aren't real. You hear voices that you haven't heard in centuries and you think you can feel your heart beating. And you can feel blood rushing through your veins. So you have to stop and take a deep breath(yes I know that it isn't necessary) and calm yourself. You begin to see clearly after that.

You see I'm telling you all this because you need to know what it's like being a vampire before I tell you my story. You need to know how hard it is having your life ripped from you. And only having that one person that makes you feel human again. So this is my story. The story of life, death and love.

* * *

 _I walked with my head tucked into my shoulders as the rain pelted down on my head like tiny frozen bullets. White vapour comes from my mouth as I let out unnecessary breaths. I walk faster to try and get to my home before the sun comes up. You see I would use my vampire speed but there a one too many humans out at this hour. I can smell the sun coming, to me it smells of brimstone and death. I used to love the sun, I was tanned, I love the feel of the heat on my skin. As a child I ran towards the sun, now I run from it. I reach my door as the first days touch my skin and I step in as the sky brightens. I lean against the door and close my eyes. My eye pop open as a scent hits my nose. It's a familiar one, it's one I couldn't forget if I tried. Is the smell of rain on mud, it's the smell of fresh air. My mouth goes dry and the marks that I have on my shoulder pulse. I push off the door and walk towards the living room. I push the door open and there he is. The love of my undead life._

 _For some reason unknown to me, Grimmjow managed to keep his colour. He's tanned, muscled and oh so gorgeous. The air that I take in catches in my throat as he speaks my name. His voice is deep, gravel like. It sends shivers up my spine, my flesh pimples and my ears ring as the borrowed blood rushes through my veins. I can see his lips moving but I don't hear what comes from them so I say,_

 _"what"_

 _He smiles and says, "I said berry, how ya been?"_

 _I smile at the nickname, years ago in would have bared my fangs at him and hissed, but now my blood warms at hearing it. I walk towards him and stop a couple of feet from him. I can smell him even more from here. I take a deep breath and a moan wants to work its way from my throat but I stop It, I swallow and say,_

 _"I've been good Grimm. And you"_

 _He closes the gap between us and places his hand on my cheek and I lean into the touch, his voice hits my ears when he says,_

 _"been in hiding fer a few years, he was gettin too close"_

 _I sigh, what I need to explain is that Grimmjow knows his maker. And said maker wants Grimmjow to be at his side in ruling his coven. He wants Grimmjow to give into his more animalistic side, to loose his humanity, to switch it off. So when his maker gets too close he goes into hiding. It must be safe for now if he's here._

 _"Ya need to end him Grimmjow. He gets closer every time" I say and I hear him sigh._

 _"I can't Ichigo. If I get too close. I won't be able ta do it ya understand"_

 _I close my eyes and centre myself. It's the same argument every time. I open them and they lock onto the ocean of blue and I'm lost. Before I know it my lips are presses to his and I'm alive._

* * *

Ichigo jerks awake and his eyes are locked to his ceiling, and his cold heart sinks. He can still smell Grimmjow. He feels tears prick to his eyes and he try's not to cry. He misses the other man, it's been too many years since they last saw each other. He rubs at his shoulder where Grimmjow's fang marks lie. The dream that he had was the last conversation they had. It ended in many, many rounds of sex. Not that Ichigo complained, he can still feel the ache in his muscles. But it wasn't enough, Grimmjow stayed for two months before he had to leave again. Each time Grimmjow stays for longer and each time the goodbye is harder. Ichigo pretends he doesn't notice the hard lines of Grimmjow's face when he tells Ichigo that'll see him soon or the way the blue haired man grips tighter to the orange haired man.

Ichigo sighs and pulls himself from the bed, he walks to the bathroom and showers. He's just glad that he doesn't have to pee anymore. The shower is quick. Necessary. Ichigo dressed and dries his hair with a towel. He flings the towel into the basket and walks down the stairs. He walks into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator and opens it. Inside are blood bags full of human blood. There are many vampires that live off the blood of animals. Although they have to feed more often it works for them. Ichigo tried it when he was first changed, but it didn't sustain him for long enough. He fortunately knows another vampire that works in a hospital on the night shift. One of his closest friends, Ishida Uuryu brings him a supply on the first of every month. . He pierces the bag with his fangs and the blood fills his mouth. Although the blood is cold, it warms his body. When the blood hits his veins it warms his body thoroughly, he's sure that he can feel his heart beat for just a second.

Discarding the bag once he's done he takes a deep breath, he can't smell the sun, he collects the rest of his things. Phone and keys in hand he leaves his house. The sky is still light with the recently set sun, his skin feels warm but not hot enough to hurt. His hands are shoved into his pockets, fingers are playing with his keys . The music from his headphones help him ignore the world around him. His head snapped up when a scent hit his nose. The scent that he smelt made his skin prickle, his hair stood on end. Arousal burned through him and he had to fight to keep from baring his fangs. He slowly followed the scent, the mixture of rain and mud get stronger as he draws closer. When the scent is at its strongest , Ichigo is stood in the middle of a field, and in the centre there is a lone figure. Ichigo's eyes can make out the perfect shoulders, teal blue hair and tanned skin. There a smile in the figures face, bright white fangs are visible and the borrowed blood in Ichigo's veins pumps through his veins quicker then he thought it ever could. He walks closer to the other and he takes in the scent. He takes a breath and says,

"Hello Grimmjow"

* * *

So what do you Kittyberries think? Please let me know in a review, it will be very much appreciated. I hope that you all are having a good Day/Evening/Night where ever you are.

Till next time

Meesh :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello kittieberries , how are you All? I want to thank everyone who Followed, favorited and Reviewed you are all ace!. I'msorry that this has took so long to come out. I'm still not 100% happy with it but I wanted to get you something out. I'm just gonna mention that there are probably going to be P.o.v changes in every chapter but I will try my hardest to mark who's p.o.v you are reading . Also sorry for this being a short chapter . But that's enough rambling for now. On with the story.

Warnings: spelling and grammar. Violence. Explicit language. Fluff. Angst. Men dealing with emotions. Lemons and some other citrus( later in the story)

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this story. They belong to the original creator.

Enjoy :3

* * *

Seeing the person that he had longed for took every word that he wanted to say out of his mouth. Over the years Ichigo had thought about everything that he wanted to say to the other man but at this moment in time Ichigo can't think, he just stares and takes in every feature that he has missed. He starts with the ridiculous hair and drags his eyes to the blue pools and feels like he is drowning. Eyes follow the ridge of the nose to the plump lips, to the fangs that are resting on said smirking lips. He pulls out his headphones and breathes.

Ichigo reaches out and his hand touches solid muscle, his fingers flex and the fabric of Grimmjow's t-shirt bunches under the pressure. Cool fingers are wrapped around his wrist and he's pulled into a solid chest. Ichigo inhales and Grimmjow's scent floods his nose and he has to lock his knees so that he doesn't go limp. Strong fingers massage the back of his neck and head and he sighs.

"how long can you stay for" Ichigo asks.

" A while" Grimmjow replies.

Grimmjow's voice vibrated through Ichigo's whole body, said man pulls back and he takes Grimmjow's hand and leads him from the field and the bigger man follows without a word. They walk in silence, hand in hand, back to Ichigo's home.

The door clicks shut as they enter the kitchen and Ichigo warms two mugs of blood, sits across from Grimmjow and slides the other to the bigger man. Ichigo takes a sip and says,

"Where have you been for the past twenty years?"

Grimmjow stares at his cup, finding it hard to look at the other man. His mouth suddenly feels dry so he takes another sip of the warm blood. With a sigh Grimmjow answers Ichigo's question.

"Been here an there. Couldn't stay in tha same place fer too long. Some of his guys got too close. I was injured bad Ichi"

Grimmjow lifts his shirt and reveals the large scar across his chest. He sees Ichigo's hand tighten around the cup. And he drops his shirt.

"I was in England for a while" Grimmjow continues "The weather is perfect , rains all tha time. So I had plenty of time to recover. I wish I coulda come back sooner Ichi. But I couldn't lead him back ta you"

* * *

 _Ichigo POV_

Everything that I was told runs through my head faster than I can process it. The blood in my stomach churns at the thought of Grimmjow being alone while he was injured. Again, I stare at the man and I can feel his eyes locked on mine. I can feel his mind pressing against mine, but I refuse to let him in. Like he did with me. You see, when two vampires have been together as long as we have, a bond forms. It allows the two to connect mentally with each other. Of course they can deny entry to the other. I can feel the sadness deep through Grimmjow's side and it takes all I have not to break. And about Grimmjow's injury, there's something that you should know.

You see, even though we can regenerate as fast as were hurt, there is a few ways that we can be gravely hurt or killed. The injury that Grimmjow had was caused by another vampire and a old one at that. When a vampire gets to a certain age, a thousand years plus. They develop certain attributes, some elongated fangs, others physical powers. For instance, the injury that was caused to Grimmjow was made by fire. And strong fire at that. So in short, the only way to kill another vampire is either to be really and I mean _really_ lucky or to have a vampire at your side. So now you know , vampires are the only being strong enough to kill their own kind.

We sit talking for a while, catching up with each other. Before we know it the sun is high in the sky and I can feel it warming the house. I hold back a yawn but can feel the tiredness taking over. My eyes ache and I can see Grimmjow falling asleep to. So I stand without a word and grab the mugs, I wash them out and leave them to drain. I shuffle to Grimmjow and pull him up by the arm and we walk to the stairs. I can feel Grimmjow's confusion as I lead him to the bedroom. I began to strip and I can feel Grimmjow's yes on me. I turn and say,

"You wanna sleep or not"

Without a word the bigger man strips and we climb into bed. I feel his arm fall over my waist and I let out a sight. I close my eyes and for the first time in twenty years, I sleep through the day.

* * *

So what do you Kittyberries think? Please let me know in a review, it will be very much appreciated. I hope that you all are having a good Day/Evening/Night where ever you are.

Till Next Time

Meeah :3


End file.
